Best Friends to BoyfriendGirlfriend
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Written by me, Cute-in-Purple and Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. Ben and Julie have been best friends since kindergarten. 18-years-old, a threat comes for Ben. Can he protect Julie? Benulie Gwevin Rated M for smut...WHEN THEY'RE 18 before you say anything. R
1. IceGirl2772: Prologue

**Hey, guys. This is 'Best Friends to Boyfriend/Girlfriend' written me, Cute-in-Purple and Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. I can tell you already that this story is gonna be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kindergarten: It's the grade that marks the beginning of an occupation in your life as a student. Where you learn, get dirty, cause trouble during class time, play games and meet someone you will know for the rest of your life and the eternity after that. Many kids and parents don't know this but, this is where most kids meet the person they will cherish forever. This is where 2 certain kids meet each other and will remain together for the rest of eternity. Today's the day where the lives of a boy and a girl will be changed forever.

A 5-year-old boy was standing next to his father. He had emerald eyes, brown hair with a touch of mahogany, fair skin and sports a white t-shirt with a black stripe down the centre both on the front and back, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. He was clutching onto his father's leg tightly. He didn't want to come to school. He wanted to be a superhero when he grows up. But, his mom told him that even superheroes like Superman and Spiderman went to school. He decided to go eventually. What is his name, you may ask. His name is Ben Tennyson.

"Come on, son. You don't want to miss out on your first day of school," urged Sandra.

Ben just shook his head and hid behind his father's leg while keeping his tight grip on him.

"Go on, son. You might enjoy this," said Carl.

Neither of the Tennysons knew this but, another 5-year-old was nervous about her first day of school.

A 5-year-old girl was hiding behind her mother. She had hazel eyes, jet black hair that stopped above her shoulders, skin as white as snow like Snow White and sports a black singlet, a pink jacket, a white tennis skirt and a pair of white sneakers. She was having the same trouble as Ben, except she actually wanted to go to school. She's just frightened about what could happen today. I guess you're wondering what her name is. Her name is Julie Yamamoto.

"Honey, you'll do great. Who knows? You might even make some friends," urged Melody.

"But, mommy, I'm scared," whined Julie.

"Your mommy's right, baby girl. You're gonna do great in that school," urged Tony.

Melody and Tony & Sandra and Carl each walked Ben and Julie into the school. They eventually caught each other's eyes. It was hard to stop staring at each other. Eventually, a conversation started.

"Hi," said Ben, shyly.

"Hey," said Julie who was as shy as Ben.

"Do you want to play with me?" asked Ben.

"OK," said Julie.

They ran off to the sand pit. They played in the sand for 10 minutes in an awkward silence...until Ben broke it.

"I'm Ben," introduced Ben.

"I'm Julie," she said.

"Julie. That's a pretty cool name," complimented Ben.

"Thanks. Ben's a pretty cool name too," responded Julie.

Before Ben could even say thanks, the bell rang to signal everyone to have a drink, go to the bathroom and go to class. They ran off to meet the others.

The first session was long and lame. They just introduced each other to the class and their teacher, Miss Summers. Thanks goodness for morning tea. Ben and Julie sat with each other. No one else joined them. And they liked it that way. For the rest of the day, Ben and Julie did absolutely everything together.

"Do you wanna be friends?" asked Julie.

"I want to be BEST friends with you," responded Ben.

"Let's be best friends forever," they said at the same time.

Then along came the time to go. Ben and Julie were upset about leaving each other...until their parents gave each other their addresses so they can have play dates after school. Even sleepovers if they wished.

"See you tomorrow," said Julie.

"See ya," said Ben.

They hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. They eventually parted and Julie climbed into her parent's car. They waved to each other as the car departed. Ben and his parents left 5 minutes later.

And that is how Ben and Julie became best friends.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know. It's a little stupid but, that's the best I could do under writer's block. That block's a pain in the butt...2****nd**** pain in the butt actually. School's the worst. Thank goodness there's only 5 more weeks to go till the school holidays! 2 WEEKS OFF!**

See you guys later!


	2. Cute in Purple: Summer's Beginning

**Hey, hey, hey! I finally got some time to do this! This is Cute in Purple's chapter. I should have one from Kisdota soon! By the way, some reviews would be great!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Ben 10: Alien Force or the original series.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a small town of Bellwood, Ben Tennyson was frowning as he and Carlos hung from a tree in front of his school. Since it was the last day of school, no one was in the school to speak of. Ben sighed; he was just trying to save a class mate from stupid Cash's and JT's wrath.

"Thanks a lot, Ben," Carlos commented. Ben shrugged.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," Ben sighed. Carlos's face softened slightly.

"Next time, before you go all hero, can you have a big person there to back up your threat or something?" Carlos remarked as a girl approached them. She had dark hair that reached a little past her shoulders and light hazel eyes. She stood under them, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood under them. It was Julie.

"I grab some stuff from my locker, just to see my best friend hanging in a tree with Carlos?" Julie asked, "I don't think I should tell you to wait outside for me anymore." Ben looked relieved.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ben said, "Can you just get us down?" Julie was finding it hard not to laugh at the site of her best friend hanging on a tree by his underwear. The kids' attention was soon directed to the old rusty motor home that had honked its horn. Soon, the driver's window rolled down, and an elderly man was seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Ben, Julie, can you hurry it up?" He yelled out. "We're burning daylight here; I'd like to get to the campsite before the sun sets!" Ben smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Grandpa, I'm a little hung up," Ben remarked. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Nice joke, to bad no one finds it funny," Julie murmured so only Ben and Carlos heard her. Carlos started to snicker; Ben didn't find it so funny as he was glaring down at her. Julie rolled her eyes at his glare, he is so not menacing, not even remotely menacing.

"I'll get them down in a second, Grandpa Max," Julie called out. Grandpa Max nodded.

"Just hurry up," He told her, Julie nodded as she climbed up the tree. She snapped off a weak looking limb from the tree when she reached the branch they were hanging on. She started to pry Carlos off.

"JT and Cash did this?" Julie asked, which sounded more like a dry obvious statement. Ben sighed as he crossed his arms, affirming her questions. "And you were playing hero again?"

"What's wrong with that?!" Ben asked, "Why can't I try to stand up to bullies, Jules?" Julie shrugged her shoulders as she gave one last shove and a grunt until Carlos fell down on his knees and hands. He stood up and shoved his underwear in his pants.

"Thanks Julie!" Carlos called up as he walked away. He didn't want to stay in school longer then he had to.

"You're welcome!" Julie called back. She then started prying on Ben's underwear.

"Well?" Ben asked, arms still crossed over his chest. Julie looked down as she kept working on prying his underwear off.

"Well what?" Julie asked. Ben huffed.

"What's wrong with standing up to bullies?" Ben asked. Julie sighed; she was hoping he wouldn't ask so directly, no loopholes with a question like this.

"Nothing's wrong with being a hero, Ben," Julie answered, "It's just… Don't be a hero, if you don't have anything to back it up, dude." Before Ben could retort to that, Julie gave one last shove. And Ben landed on the ground on his butt.

"Owwww!" Ben moaned as he rolled to his side. Julie had a hand over her mouth. Eyes wide with shock.

"Sorry!" Julie shouted.

--

"I'm so stoked for the summer, Grandpa!" Ben said as Grandpa led him and Julie into the Motor home, which was dubbed by Grandpa as the "Rust Bucket". This summer, Julie and Ben were going to go on a cross-country trip with Ben's Grandfather, Max. Which was suggested by Grandpa Max himself. And since both Ben's and Julie's parents were great friends, and trusted the other's kids, both Ben and Julie were allowed to go.

"No school, no parents," Ben listed as Grandpa opened the door and let Julie and himself in, Ben lingered a little out of the door, "Only the open road, my awesome Gramps and my best friend. This is going to be awesome." Ben took a step in, to see his cousin in all her glory typing on her laptop.

"What are you doing here?!" Ben shouted as he pointed a finger at Gwen. Julie sighed as she took a seat on the maroon fake leather couch. Gwen glared up at her cousin, he was such a dweeb. At times, she would question if they were even related.

"Okay, one, pointing is rude," Gwen replied heatedly, causing Ben's finger to go down, "And two, like I'd want to come here with you! If it was just Julie, I'd be fine," Gwen looked towards the Japanese girl, "By the way, hi, Julie." Julie gave her a small smile and waved. Gwen's attention turned back to Ben.

"Besides, it was my parents' idea, they thought it would be a 'good experience' for me or whatever," Gwen finished. Ben groaned and took a seat on the couch next to Julie. He grumbled to himself, but stopped as both he and Gwen had a glare off.

"This is going to be a long summer," Grandpa Max sighed. Julie gave a grunt of agreement.

"You can say that again," Julie mumbled.

--

"What is that?" Ben asked. Once they had made it to the camp ground, it was just a little before nightfall. So dinner was in order before they started setting things up for the night. So for dinner everyone got a bowl of something all three kids couldn't identify.

"I don't know," Julie commented poking her bowl of what looked like white worms. "But I think they're moving," Julie continued as she inspected her worms closer.

"Um, Grandpa, what are these?" Gwen asked. Grandpa Max smiled as he stood up, his bowl empty.

"Marinated Meal Worms," Grandpa Max told them, "They're hard to find in the states, they're also considered a delicacy in some places."

"A delicacy?" Ben asked bewildered poking at his food with his fork, "It looks totally gross." Grandpa Max rolled his eyes then smiled slightly.

"Well, at least some one is enjoying my meal," Grandpa Max commented before going inside the rust bucket, as Grandpa Max called the RV, to put his bowl away. When he left both Tennyson cousin turned to see Julie eating the worms. Gwen's nose cringed as well as Ben's.

"Jules, how can you eat that?" Ben asked. Julie just shrugged.

"After you put some soy sauce on it," Julie started, "It isn't too bad." Ben just pushed his bowl away in disgust and got off the bench.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Ben commented before walking off toward the woods and shoving his hands in his cargo pant pockets. After a few moments, Julie sighed and pushed her meal away from her as she stood up.

"I'm going to go follow him," Julie said as she walked into the woods. Gwen sighed as she brought out a copy of **Pride and Prejudice** hoping that they wouldn't be found making out by some park ranger when they randomly admitted their dying love for one another. They DID like each other after all.

--

The space cruiser evaded every blast that was sent to it. Tumbling, turning, looping- doing everything it could to evade that gigantic ship shooting laser beams at it. The cruiser wasn't looking too good.

It wasn't meant for this kind of use, it was a cargo ship, not a battle ship. Before a blast was able to hit the ship, one pod shot out of the cruiser as it blew up. As the small object flew, it had gotten caught in a gravitational field of the nearby planet.

And this planet's name was Earth.

Ben jumped off the log as he sighed. There was nothing to do, and the summer break was going to start off badly with Gwen there. Julie was pretty cool, but if Gwen was here, it wasn't worth it.

Ben didn't hate Gwen or anything. He just wanted to have an awesome summer with Grandpa Max. Just him and Grandpa, and Julie. He blushed at the last part. Is that too much to ask? I mean, they shared everything, when Ben thought about it, they really did. I mean, when they were having the same birthday and having to have con-joined birthdays and other thin-

Before Ben could finish that though, he noticed something bright coming toward him. At first, Ben thought that it was just his imagination and it was a shooting star. I mean, what was the possibility it was going to hit him?

But that theory left his mind as it came closer and closer. Ben gave a shout and jumped behind some trees before it could hit. After the star made a collision to the ground and the aftermath was gone, Ben started walking closer toward the star. As he came closer, he saw that it wasn't a star. It was some round container of sorts. Ben assumed that it was some alien pod of some sort since it didn't look at all earthly and it had fallen from the sky.

He picked up a stick and walked closer to it hesitantly. Once he was about half-a-foot away, he poked it once with the stick. It suddenly opened and lunged at him, attaching itself on to his right arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ben screamed trying to pull what looked look some green and black alien watch.

"Sir, the ship isn't holding the omnitrix," An alien spoke as it stared directly at the screen typing erratically on the computer's keypad. A dark figure glared down at the alien.

"What do you mean it isn't there?" The figure's voice was rough and threatening. The alien fidgeted in his chair.

"It must have been that escape pod that left before we blew it up, Sir." The alien's voice wavered slightly. It was impressive to say the least that he didn't do as his instinct told him and just run.

The dark figure let out a growl as it told the alien what to do.

"Track it down, retrieve it, if you do not retrieve it," The figure started, "It is on your head."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Julie and Sarah: Ooooooooooooooh. Scary.**

**Kevin: Do you have to say that?**

**Me, Julie and Sarah: Yep.**

**Gwen: Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as Ice gets her homework done, finishes her assignment and when she gets the next chapter from Kisdota.**

**Me: You're kidding me about the school stuff, right? PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE!**

**Ben: It makes up some of your grades for your report card.**

**Me: Awwwwwww man! I hate that time of the year. I mostly hate it when you guys are right.**

**Nelson: Anyways, we have to go now. Why don't you tell them why, Ice?**

**Me: Because, unfortunately, I have to make school my number 1 priority...which, by the way, sucks. Besides, my assignment's due on Monday my time. I just managed to find some time to even upload this chapter! Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to do some more of my homework, work on my technology assignment and dance to New Classic by Selena Gomes and Drew Seely with the others. Wow. That's a mouthful.**

**Me and the others: BYE!**


	3. Kisdota: Summer's Beginning part 2

**Wow. 2 chapters in a day. This is a record. Anyways, this is Kisdota-The Freak Gamer's chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Ben 10: Alien Force!  
****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"OK Ready?" Julie asked. It was minutes after the watch had attached itself to Ben. "Ready, go ahead," Ben said. Julie and Ben attempted to try to pull the watch off of Ben. "OK OK, ow, stop it's not coming off," Ben said as Julie pulled on his wrist.

"I think it's almost off, just hold on," Julie said. "Julie OW JULIE STOP," Julie was twisting and pulling as hard as she could (which in Ben's opinion was much harder than a girl should), but to no avail the strange watch would not come off. "OK it's not coming off," Julie said letting go. "I told you," Ben said stroking his sore arm.

"What is that thing anyway, doesn't seem like some regular watch, doesn't even tell time," Julie said holding Ben's wrist.

"Maybe it's something astronauts use," Ben said. "I don't think so, besides what would astronauts use these things for?" Julie said. Ben started messing with it till he pressed the right button.

Beep beep beep zrrrrrrrrrrrr "Whoa, hey look," Ben said as the center of the watch came up and showed a strange picture of some body.

"Is that a person?" Julie said. Ben pressed down on the image out of curiosity which resulted in a large blinding green light.

FALSH "What the-?" Julie said.

Ben suddenly started to feel strange, his body seemed to be getting really hot but it didn't bother him. His skin suddenly started to feel harder and stony. His vision started to get all orange and it felt like he was taller. Ben looked at his body to see that he was completely different, and on fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ben yelled. "Ben? Wha-," Julie was saying.

"I'M ON FIRE, I'M ON FIRE, AAAAAHHHHHH," Ben ran around in a large panic. "Be- BEN WAIT STOP!" Julie said trying to calm him down. "AHHH-ahhh- huh," after a while Ben started to get used to his new strange body. "Hey, I'm on fire, and it doesn't hurt," Ben said.

"huff huff about time you noticed," Julie said. "Heh, hey Julie, how hot do you think of me now?" Ben said. "uh, really hot," Julie said blushing.

"Look aren't you worried about what's happened to you?" Julie asked. "Hey check this out," Ben said using his hand like a gun.

"I guess not," Julie thought.

Ben aimed his finger at a nearby tree branch and fired a small ball at it, incinerating the branch. "Awesome," Ben said.

"Ben wait-," Julie said. "Check this out," Ben made a baseball sized ball of fire and threw it at a row of branches burning them all.

"BEN!" Julie yelled. "What?" Ben said. Julie pointed at the row of branches that Ben destroyed to see that the forest was on fire.

"Oh man," Ben said. "Come on we gotta try and put it out, quick," Julie said.

(Back at camp)

"Hey Grandpa, look," Gwen said pointing at the smoke that was coming from the forest. "What do you think it is?" Gwen asked. "robably some no good kids messing with things they shouldn't," Max said.

"BEN!" they both said at the same time.

Max went towards a compartment in the RV and pulled out two fire extinguishers. "Come on, we gotta find Ben and Julie," Max said handing Gwen an extinguisher.

(Back with Ben and Julie)

STOMP STOMP STOMP Ben was doing a sad attempt at stomping the flames out, which just led to more flames.

"Oh man, this would be so cool if it weren't so… un cool," Ben said. "I'm going to be grounded for so long, and on the first day of summer," Julie said.

Nearby Gwen was putting out some of the fire, till she bumped into Julie.

"Julie, thank goodness you're OK," Gwen said. "Great to see you two," Julie said. "Where's Ben, what did he do," Gwen said.

"What makes you think Ben did this?" Julie asked. "So he didn't do this?" Gwen said.

"He- well- OK yeah but look it wasn't his fault," Julie said. "How is this not his fault!?" Gwen asked. "Well- it's hard to explain," Julie said.

"Uh hey Gwen," Gwen turned her head to see Ben, in his new flaming form.

Gwen stared for a second before screaming "AAAAAAAHH."  
"Look I know I'm scarry but-," KONCK Gwen freaked out and wacked Ben on the head with the fire extinguisher.

"Ow-," FWOOOOSH Gwen shot some of the extinguisher goop on Ben.

"I don't know who you are but you'll stay down if you know what's good for you," Gwen said. "Gwen wait stop it's Ben," Julie said.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen said.

"Gwen it's me, Ben," Ben said. Gwen had stared at Ben for a second out of shock "Ben?" Gwen said.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked.  
"Well I was walking though the forest with Julie when this shooting star fell but it wasn't really a star it was some weird metal thing that fell from the sky and there was this watch inside but when I tried to touch it jumped and wrapped around my wrist and me and Julie tried to get it off but it wouldn't come off and then I pressed a few buttons and became this," Ben said.

"Wha- what?" Gwen said.

"Gwen," Max said. "Julie, whe- what in the world?" Max said seeing Ben.

"Hey Grandpa guess who," Gwen said. "It's me Grandpa," Ben said. "Ben? What in the world happened to you?" Max asked.

"Well I was walking though the forest with Julie when this shooting star fell but it wasn't really a star it was some weird metal thing-." "Um hello, major forest fire," Gwen said.

"How are we gonna put this out?" Ben asked.

"Back fire, start a new fire over the old one's they'll snuff each other out, think you can do it?" Max said. "Shooting flames I can definitely handle," Ben said with a look in his eye.

Max, Gwen, and Julie got out of the way while Ben started making some fireballs.

(Later)

Ben and the others were back at the camp site after Ben had put out the flames. "So this watch just jumped up and got on your wrist?" Max asked.

"Hey this time it wasn't me I swear," Ben said.

"It's true, the thing just grabbed him," Julie said.

"I believe you two," Max said.

"So this watch turned you into a monster?" Gwen said. "He's not a monster he's an alien," Max said. The three stared at him and his weird statement. "I mean, what else could he be?" Max asked.

"Think he'll stay like this?" Gwen said. "Oh man I don't wanna stay fire guy forever, how am I gonna play little league if I burn the ball every time I go up to pitch?" Ben said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Max said.  
Suddenly Ben's chest started to beep and glow a red light, beep beep beep beep beeeeee FLASH.

Ben's flashed a blinding red light and turned back into his normal human self. "Alright, I back to normal," Ben said.

"Eh too bad I liked you better before," Gwen said.

"I still can't get this watch off," Ben said. "Better not mess with it till we know what it is, I'll go check out the crash site you three stay here," Max said leaving.

Little did the four know that a giant Robot had made touchdown on the earth and sent out two mini disc like things.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Well, I'm afraid that this is where the chapter ends...now I have to go work on the next one.**

**See ya!**


	4. IceGirl2772: Summer's Beginning part 3

**About time I got this chapter done.**

**Anyways, I saw the 1****st**** episode again so, I remember everything that happened and I know how I can fit Julie into all of this...I think.**

**Disclaimer: Nobody owns Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force...unfortunately. If we did, we would have it set differently.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ben was leaning against the back of the RV fiddling with the watch. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about using the watch again," a voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw Julie with her arms folded across her chest giving him a look.

"I know how it works. All you have to do is hit this button and when the ring comes up, just move it around until you find the guy you wanna be and BAM! You're one of 10 super cool alien dudes," explained Ben.

"Do you actually know how to stay in the form without returning to normal?" asked Julie.

Ben just looked at her. Julie, judging from the look he was giving her, took that as a no. He turned his attention back to the watch.

"Ben, Grandpa Max said that you can't mess around with the watch until he gets back," warned Julie.

"Come on, Jules. You've gotta be at least curious about what it does," said Ben.

"I am. I just don't think you should mess around with it until we figure out what it is," defended Julie.

"Well, at least you're curious," said Ben.

"She's right, doofus. You shouldn't mess with it," Gwen said, coming up behind him.

"Aren't you curious to find out what it does?" asked Ben.

"Not in the least," Gwen just plainly replied.

"Are you sure you're related to me?" Ben asked as he gave his twin cousin a look.

With Max...

Max was currently at the crash site. Actually, he was INSIDE the crater. He noticed a piece of metal from the container that contained the watch. He picked it up and took a closer look at it.

"I don't like this one little bit," muttered Max.

With Ben, Julie and Gwen...

"Look, if I can figure this thing out, maybe I can use it to help people. I mean, REALLY help people. You know, not make things worse," said Ben.

"How did it feel to go alien like that?" asked Gwen.

"It kinda freaked me out at first. I mean, it was like I was still me, except an entirely different person," confessed Ben.

"You have a point there, Ben. Maybe you CAN use it to help people," said Julie.

"Reckon you 2 and Grandpa Max will help me kick villain butt?" asked Ben, hopefully.

"Ben, we're best friends. We've done everything together since we were 5. There's no way I'm backing out on you now," Julie swore.

"I'm not gonna let you hog all the superhero credit," said Gwen.

"Awesome," Ben said as he activated the watch.

"Whoa. What's that?" Julie questioned.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out," said Ben as he slammed the button.

Ben transformed into a dog-like creature except it was huge, had orange fur and no eyes. It also had some drool coming out of its mouth.

"Ewwww! This thing looks worse than you do normally!" exclaimed Gwen.

Ben just grunted and howled. Gwen and Julie looked at each other with the 'What the heck did he just say' look. Then they turned back towards Ben.

"I guess this one can't talk," Julie pointed out.

"What good is this one? It can't even see!" yelled Gwen as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Smiling, she grabbed a random stick from the ground and got ready to throw it at Ben. Julie's eyes widened as she realised what she was doing.

"Gwen---," started Julie.

"So what? He can't even see it," reasoned Gwen.

Julie thought about it for a minute and realised that she was right. But, still, Ben could get hurt. She just sighed. Gwen was gonna peg a stick at him and she couldn't stop her. The stick left Gwen's grip and was heading towards Ben. Like gills, some fur suddenly opened on his arm, above the symbol of the watch. He caught the stick in his mouth.

"Whoa!" yelled Julie.

Maybe this one isn't as useless as Gwen thought. Ben looked at the girls and jumped on a set of trees and jumped from one tree to another in the forest.

"Ben! Get back here!" shouted Julie.

"I'm gonna tell Grandpa that you turned into an alien dog and went swinging around in the forest when he told you not to!" shouted Gwen.

But it was no use. Ben was already far away in the forest.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****I know, I know. It's short and lame but, that's the best I can come up with. I will have Cute in Purple's chapter as soon as I receive it. I don't want her to have too much pressure. She just got back from camp and she does have her own stories to work on.**


	5. Cute in Purple: Summer's Beginning pt 4

**Me: Hey, guys! This is Cute in Purple's chapter. Hopefully, Kisdota will get his laptop fixed soon and I should have his chapter uploaded in a few days. Don't get your hopes up, guys! Now, enjoy the story!**

**Ben and Julie: *clears their throats***

**Me: *groans in frustration* Could you guys just let me have a clear getaway for once!?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"This has just been a very weird day," Gwen sighed staring in the direction that Ben ran – well, jumped – off to. Julie standing right next to her.

"Very weird," Julie agreed, "I also get a feeling we should go after him." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Why should we?" She asked, "He can take care of himself. He's shown that much."

"It's Ben, something is bound to happen," Julie pointed out. Gwen thought about it and looked around the campsite. Walking over towards where the camp fire she picked up a shovel. She gripped it in both hands as she turned back towards Julie

"Are you ready to go after your boyfriend?" Gwen smirked. Julie flushed brightly; she stood awkwardly as she stomped on the ground.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

---

Ben felt on top of the world as he jumped from tree to tree. It was a pretty cool thing to do and he found it pretty awesome that he'd ever be able to do this. Even though this creature didn't have eyes, he could still see. But...couldn't. It was a too weird to describe.

He saw...um-body heat, he guessed. You know in those movies where everything is some shade of green in the background and when people come into the shot they're red? That was the only way he could think of it.

Suddenly, he got a whiff of something. Oil. Why would he smell something like that out here? Soon he saw this huge red cloud looking thing coming towards him, he jumped out of the way and soon the tree blew up, fire licked the sides of the tree.

He could see something coming closer to him; he assumed it was a robot. But, whatever it was, it was shooting at him! He jumped from tree to tree avoiding each blast. He gave out a small growl of frustration, does this thing ever stop shooting!? After a blast covered the area with smoke he jumped and hid in the trees.

The robot flew into a clearing, and Ben could tell he had confused the thing. As it turned around Ben flew out and jumped onto it. It twirled and blasted around, cutting a few trees in half. It started flying erratically trying to get the orange furry monster off its back. Ben was able to rip a few things off before beeping was heard and a warning red light.

The robot was heading straight towards to side of a small mountain. Ben took a leap off the monster. As a green light flashed, the robot rammed against the side of the mountain exploding into bits as sparks of fire flew up, a puff of smoke following it. Ben jumped up brushing leaves out of his hair.

"Yeah!" Ben exclaimed, excited for getting rid of the robot. But his victory was short lived as another robot, a replica of the first, came flying towards him. "Uh-oh." He stared backing up a bit. Before the robot came any closer, someone familiar jumped up and hit the robot with a stick made of bamboo.

"Julie!" He shouted as she hit it again bringing it down to the ground, "I'm so glad you're here to save me with that karate stick of yours!!" She sighed.

"Ben," She said, "it's good to see you to. But for the last time, I told you, it's called a Tambo."

"Karate stick, Tambo, it's the same thing," Ben said. Julie sighed rolling her eyes. Soon Gwen came walking onto the clearing with a shovel.

"Julie, why'd you bring a Tambo with you?" Gwen asked. Julie smiled; glad that at least someone knew what it was. Well, Gwen took martial arts too.

"I knew you were in martial arts, so I thought maybe we could fight against each other," Julie answered, "I thought that maybe we would've picked you up after us."

"I wish that Gwen wasn't with us at all," Ben mumbled. Both girls rolled her eyes. Suddenly, something blasted a tree in half and all three kids screamed. Turning around, they saw that the robot was having trouble getting back up. But it didn't seem to have a problem shooting. It shot several times; luckily all kids were able to dodge it.

One almost hit Julie, but Ben knocked her out of the way and they tumbled off a bit. Gwen advanced towards the robot and hit it with her shovel with all her strengths giving it a good five whacks, and it was down for the count. Smoke emanated from the robot.

"I take what I said back," Ben remarked as he and Julie were still on the ground. Julie landed under Ben. The wind was knocked out of her as he landed on her.

"Ben," Julie gasped, "Get off!" He looked a bit alarmed as he quickly shot up from her, his face pink as he realized what position they were in. He offered a hand, apologizing profusely while Julie just rubbed her lower back and said she was fine. Gwen just rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Come on you two, you can act like a couple later, we have to get back to the RV," Gwen said dryly. Now both kids were blushing brightly.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!!" Both said in unison. Gwen smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm very disappointed in you, Benjamin Tennyson," Grandpa Max lectured. Ben sighed as he looked at the table across from him. Julie sat there giving him an apologetic look while his cousin just smirked at him. "If it wasn't for Juliet and your cousin you wouldn't have survived that robot attack!" Julie flinched at the use of her full name.

"Um, sir," she said meekly, unsure if it was same to call him Grandpa Max, "please don't use my full name. I don't really like it..." Max smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Julie," He said. I was just trying to make a point." Julie just nodded, not wanting to say anything else. Max turned back towards his Grandson. "Why would you jump off like that!?

"Because I was afraid Gwen would hit me with that stick of hers!" Ben accused. Gwen crossed her arms and glared at him from across the table.

"Hey, don't pin the blame on me, I told you I'd tell Grandpa that you ran off as one of those monsters!" Gwen exclaimed. Before Ben could open his mouth Max spoke.

"Gwen, they aren't monsters, they're aliens," Max corrected, receiving weird looks from Gwen, Ben and Julie. I-I mean, clearly you could tell, I-I mean-"

"We get it Max," Julie interrupted him, which Max was pretty thankful for; "they're aliens." Gwen looked at him suspiciously.

"How would you know that Grandpa?" the red head questioned. Before Max could answer, an explosion was heard from outside the RV, it even caused the RV to shake a little.

"What was that!?" Julie exclaimed. Ben stood up as he played with his watch.

"I don't know," Ben answered, "But I'm going to find out." He quickly ran past his Grandpa and out the door.

"Ben!" Max shouted as a green flash could be seen outside. Gwen, Julie and Max ran out the door too. Only to see that Ben was gone and a trail through the forest could be seen. It was pretty obvious it wasn't a natural trail, and they were sure that it wasn't there until now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance of the camp sight, people were screaming in fear as explosions rocked the Earth. A robot stood in its floating glory as it shot down on the people at the ground. Knocking over trees and other debris in its path on one mission. To find the watch that his master wanted.

Suddenly, a large diamond creature burst through the forest. The robot's eye zoomed in on the emblem on the hero's chest and its vision turned red. It started shooting at him, a large poof of dirt puffed up covering him. Once it flew away, Ben had his arms in front of him used as a shield; his hands had shaped themselves into sharpened points. He smirked as he examined them.

"Cool," Ben said, his voice deeper. He almost forgot the robot was there, if it hadn't started shooting at him, he probably would have forgotten. "Right," He murmured, "evil robot still here." Ben leapt up and started hitting the robot with his arms. While he and the robot fought, Gwen, Julie and Grandpa Max ran onto the scene.

"Go get him Ben!" Julie cheered, people turned to look at her as she blushed. "I-I mean, go diamond guy!" Ben turned and smirked when he saw Julie cheering him on. He felt even smugger when Grandpa Max did too. But Gwen was cheering oddly, she kept screaming and pointing. A punch in his face made him realize she was pointing towards the robot. He flew down and skidded down, creating a path along the way.

"Ben!" Julie and Gwen shouted. Before Grandpa Max could stop them, they ran towards him. The robot noticed the two girls and blasted at a tree, it fell sideways heading towards them. The girls screamed, as they were too freaked to move, reflexes caused Julie to push her and Gwen out of the way. The tree narrowly missing them.

"Thanks," Gwen sighed, as she sat on the ground.

"Anytime," Julie replied, sitting next to Gwen. Just as both girls were getting up; the robot struck again and started shooting at them. Ben bolted from his spot to place his arms in front of him and the girls so they wouldn't get hurt.

"You guys okay?" Ben asked as the robots shoots were reflected off his arms, his eyes set on Julie. They only nodded and Ben's gaze turned to his cousin. "Did I return the favour?"

"Yeah," Gwen answered. Ben turned towards the robot as it was now lower to the ground then it was before. Taking his chance, he ran towards the robot blocking the rays. Jumping up, he landed on top of it and stabbed it. A small implosion happened; no one could really be hurt by it unless they were half a foot away. It also caused the dirt to rise up, causing a smoke screen, and helping Ben, Gwen, Julie and Grandpa Max to slip away. The people only stood there, confused of what just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the RV, Grandpa Max drove the van; they had left the camp site a while ago and were driving along the interstate. Ben and Julie sat next to each other while Gwen was sitting across from them.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Julie said as she remembered something, she gave Ben a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed wildly.

"What was that for?" He asked. She smiled at him, arms still around his shoulders.

"That was for saving all those people, Gwen and me," Julie said.

"Well, can you promise to do that every time I save people?" He asked. Julie took her arms off Ben and shrugged.

"Maybe," She answered vaguely, "I wouldn't want your head to get any bigger than it already is." Ben crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks indignantly.

"I'm a hero," He said, "Stop picking on me already!" Julie smirked and pulled his cheek.

"Aw," She teased, "you're so cute when you're mad." Ben flushed again while Julie laughed. Gwen looked up and rolled her eyes.

"So, when is the wedding?" She asked, causing Julie to blush too, "I'd like an invite for when you too get married."

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Both cried out in unison. Gwen smirked.

"You say that now," she said. Julie blushed and placed her hands over her face, embarrassed. Ben's arms were at his side as he glared at his cousin.

"Grandpa! Gwen's teasing me and Julie!" He whined. Grandpa Max sighed, a small smirk on his lips. This was going to be an interesting summer vacation.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: Alright! How's that for Ben/Julie lovers!? There's a kiss on the cheek! I can't believe I missed that!**

**Ben and Julie: *blush madly***

**Me: Oh for Pete's sake. You 2 are dating already! There's no need to blush. This chapter has exactly 200 words! Good job, Cute in Purple!**

**See you guys soon!**


	6. Kisdota: Attack at Mega Mart

**Kisdota: Hey I just want to say thanks to all who are reviewing.**

**Me: Me too. Keep reviewing and loving our story.**

**Disclaimer: Aside from this story, we own nothing!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
In a large burning three story building, a mother and her child were stuck with no chance of escape. A large chunk of the ceiling had started to fall down and was about to crush the two. Thankfully right before it crushed the two a fire looking person had stopped the ceiling from falling.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "I'm here to help, come on," Heatblast said tossing the rubble to the side. He led the two people to the stairs, only to see them fall apart. "OK not that way," Heatblast said.

(Outside)

SHATER A tornado of fire had come out of the window of a building and landed onto the ground near a bunch of people. The fire dispersed revealing Heatblast and the mother and child. The people started cheering for Heatblast for saving the two.

"All in a hero's work people, no thanks are necess- WHOA," Heatblast saw what the child was holding on to. "A Gold Sumo Slammers card, oh man you gotta tell me where you got that!" Heatblast said. "It was in a box of cereal," the child said. BEEP BEEP Max had driven up near the building in the RV.

"Ben come on we gotta move!" Julie called out. "Yeah dweeb the fire was a distraction, the bad guys are getting away," Gwen said. Ben did a double take on the kid's card and the RV. "BEN!" Julie yelled. "OK OK I'm coming," Heatblast said.

(On the Road)

Max was trying to focus on the two thief's trying to get away. But it was hard to focus with Ben next to him in the form he was in. "Sorry Grandpa," Heatblast said. PWSSSH Gwen used a fire extinguisher on Ben.

"Ten superheros on that stupid watch and you pick the one with the flaming butt?" Gwen said. "It's not so bad," Julie said holding a stick with a marshmallow over his head. "Are you gonna do that every time I turn into Heatblast?" Heatblast asked.

"Depending on what we have that I can cook on a stick, you're just so good at transferring heat," Julie said. Heatblast started to burn even more of the seat and Gwen had to put it out. PWSSSHHH "Hey my marshmallow!"

(The next day)

Ben was able to stop the thieves only to be told off by the cops when he turned back to his normal human form. Right now the four were in a super market getting food. "Sigh they never have fresh Calamari, it's all freeze-dried now a days," Max said.

"What in the world is he gonna cook?" Ben asked. "Don't ask me," Gwen said. "So what were you talking to that kid about last night?" Julie asked. "He had this gold super rare Sumo slammers card that I've been looking for," Ben said.

"Sumo slammers? Really Ben?" Gwen asked. "What's wrong with that?" Ben asked. "Just seems a bit… dorkish," Julie said. "What! I'm not a dork," Ben said. "He's right, dorks are smart," Gwen said. "Oh who asked you?" Ben said.

"And you, you should know better than to call me that next to her." "Sorry," Julie said. As the group was walking Ben took a look at the cereal aisle. "Heh heh heh," Ben said.

(Meanwhile)

Inside a strange mans house a man was tossed out through the window along with what looked like some oversized mutated from with a man wearing a spaghetti drainer on his head. The large frog began jumping towards the Super Market where Ben and the others were.

(Back at the market)

Julie noticed that Ben wasn't with the group. "Where's Ben?" Julie asked. "I don't know," Gwen said. Julie went back a few isles looking for Ben. When she got to the cereal aisle she noticed all the boxes of cereal had been opened and the floors were a mess with cereal.

"Ben?" Julie said. She noticed one of the boxes of cereal were moving around. "Aww, another red one?" Greymatter said. Julie reached into the box to pull out Greymatter. "What are you doing?" Julie asked. "Uh, looking for the gold sumo slammer card, duh," Greymatter said.

"You can't just use the watch to go through all these boxes of Cereal for a stupid card," Julie said. "It's not a stupid card," Greymatter said. "AHEM!" Julie quickly put Ben in her front sweater pocket and turned to see one of the employees. "Uhh, it wasn't me," Julie said.

(Later)

"Why are we buying all this cereal?" Max Asked. "Ask Ben," Julie said. "Where is he anyway?" Gwen asked. BEEP BEEP BEEP beep beee…. Julie's pocket began to beep all of a sudden and a bright flash was seen. RIIIPPP Ben fell to the floor through Julie's pocket.

"Aww, this was my favourite," Julie said with a broken sweater shirt. "Heh Sorry," Ben said taking some pink fabric off his head. "Man I got this from my grandma thanks a lot Ben," Julie said.

Ben and Julie were looking through the store while Gwen and Max were looking at the animals. "What are we looking for again?" Ben asked. "Fabric and a needle and thread, I wanna try and fix my sweater that you broke," Julie said. "OK I said I was sorry," I didn't mean to do that, I have no control over this watch," Ben said. CRASH as the two were talking something large and frog like had crashed through the isle.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Julie yelled out. "Attention everyone, do not be alarmed I just wish to do a bit of shopping," the man riding the large frog said. "Who's that guy?" Ben asked. "Don't know, but I don't wanna find out, go hero and try and take him out," Julie said. "Gotcha, going hero," Ben slammed down on his watch but nothing happened. "What the?" Ben slammed on the watch a couple more times. "Anytime now Ben," Julie said. "I'm trying, but this watch isn't doing anything. I think it's out of power," Ben said.

"Oh just Great, you just had to waste power on a card," Julie said. "AAAHHHH," the two heard a familiar scream. "What was that?" Ben said. "It sounded like Gwen," Julie said. CRASH Ben and Julie saw a weird flying bird as well as a large rat. "Crud, come on we gotta do something," Ben said grabbing a nearby electric scooter and helmet.

"Wait for me," Julie said taking a helmet for herself. The two sped off towards the mutated animals. "You have a plan?" Julie asked. "Uh sorta," Ben said.

Ben sped off in the direction of the monster hamster thing. The crazy monster began destroying isles of the supermarket. "BEN JULIE!" Max and Gwen yelled as the two sped off past them. The Hamster creature started chasing the two. "Ben that things following us!" Julie said. "Got it," Ben said. Ben made a few turns in one of the isles.

The large hamster monster made an attempt to catch Ben but crashed into the shelf and it tipped to the side, Ben ran the scooter off of the tipped shelf like a ramp. Julie freaked out and hugged Ben tighter as they were flying. Ben then knocked down a nearby shelf which landed onto the large Hamster like creature trapping it. "Yeah, we did it!" Ben said.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Now that Kisdota has uploaded his next chapter, I have to work on mine. Good bloody luck to me.**


	7. IceGirl2772: I Know Where He's Going!

**Oh boy. This will be interesting...**

**Disclaimer: Aside from this plot, we own nothing!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"You saved the store! How can we ever repay you? Anything you want," the clerk said to the 2 10-year-olds.

Ben turned to the card set displayed at the end of one of the aisles and his eyes were entranced by the shining gold card in the middle.

"Well, now that you mention it-----," Ben got cut off when Max grabbed Ben and the foursome left the store.

"Grandpa! I was seriously close to getting that gold Sumo Slammer Card!" he whined.

"Ben, there's no time to get some stupid card," said Julie.

"We've got a giant parrot to follow," announced Max.

**Somewhere in Washington...**

Everyone was sitting in the RV driving around Washington trying to find Dr Animo. Max was driving (obviously), Ben was sitting in the front seat next to him sulking and the girls were on Gwen's laptop trying to find information on Dr Animo.

"This reminds me of the good old days," Max suddenly said.

"What kind of Plumber were you, Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, a darn good one," he stuttered, "You OK, Ben?"

"I saved an entire Mega Mart store from being a hamster's chew toy. And what do I get? Nothing," sulked Ben.

"Being a hero doesn't mean everyone knowing you did something good. It's YOU knowing you did something good. Being a hero is its own reward," Max advised.

"Been reading greeting cards at the store, Grandpa?" Ben guessed.

"Well, yeah. But that's not the point," started Max.

"BINGO!" they heard Gwen call.

"5 years ago, Dr Animo was a promising researcher studying in veterinary science," started Julie.

"But, it turns out he was doing twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals," added Gwen.

"And when he didn't win something called the Verities award, he flipped out," finished Julie.

"Any of this sound familiar, Ben?" asked Gwen.

Max heard a squawk. He turned around and saw the parrot flying in a different direction.

"Lost him. He could be anywhere in Washington DC," Max sighed.

"Or Washington, BC," Julie said.

Hearing Julie say 'BC' made Ben suddenly perk up and gasp. He thinks he knows where Animo might be.

"That's it. I know where he's going. The National History Museum," Ben suddenly said.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****I know. It's short. But, I had writer's block. Same goes with my other stories. So, they'll be delayed. I should have Cute in Purple's chapter sometime soon.**


End file.
